Just got to make it
by cidd-chan
Summary: Toph has a dollar and a dream and she hopes Katara would stay by her side through it all. oneshot katoph from a song and its video. R


Hey!! heres a short based off the song 'Just got to make it' by Trey Songz. I refell in love with this song after hearing it a few days back and the same time I was searchin for toph and katara coupling on deviantart and fer some reason it fitted so I fitted the story from the video and i got this. So ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: I owe NUTING!!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!: Toph can see in this fic so dont flame me telling she blind or "you got ur facts wrong" or somthing like that telling me shes blind i already know that i did it to make the fic more senses. Well on u go!**

* * *

'Just got to make it'

The alarm went off waking up the two people in bed. Toph who was the one right next to it shut it off. Rising from the bed also waking up Katara as well, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Toph picked up a shirt nearby and pulled it over her head. Katara with sleepy eyes watched as Toph dressed. She was happy that Toph was here living with her. Not to long ago when Toph ran away from home and with no place to go she moved in with Katara and her grandma after she quit school that is. Thats life for you living here in the hood. You either work or go to school or even wround up dead. Toph didn't want Katara to live in such a place like that. She want to give Katara a life more glamorous, a rich life. Thinking about it more Toph leaned agaisnt the wall as she look over to Katara.

Toph and Katara both locked eyes for a while both smiling at each till Tophs smile turned into a frown as Tophs eyes trailed to her blue jumpsuit with her name printed above the breast pocket. And next to her jumpsuit was the calendar with 'Payday' marked on every Friday. Toph zipped up her jumpsuit and pulled her hair in to a tight ponytail and before leaving she gave Katara a kiss. Walking into the kitchen sitting at the table with the newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other was Katara's grandma whom welcomed Toph with open arms.

"Good morning gran-gran" Gran-gran insisted that Toph as well call her that now that shes family.

"Good Morning baby "Toph gave gran-gran a peck on the cheek.

"See you tonight" toph said as she head for the door

"Alright baby" gran-gran replied.

As toph stepped on to the porch she puled out a beanie out from her side pocket and pulled it over her head. Toph walked down a few block so she can catch the bus to work. After arriving she started her shift. Work was the same as always for eight hours straight, and not a single bite until after work when Aang and Sokka picked her up. While stopped at a red light Toph noticed the hotel and only hotel that still stands especialy where she lived. A Mercedes pulled up in front of a couple exchanging kisses. That got Toph imagining how life would be living like that with Katara.

Toph smiled at the thought of Katara walking out of their big home with a Mercedes waiting for her, and Toph giving her the keys and a credit card and telling her

"Buy whatever you and everything you need. Just come back with something for me too"

Then they would kiss.

Tophs fantasy turn to reality when the car moved. Toph sighed at the impossibility. Finally reaching the gym all three exited the car with their toke bags and walked through the doors and were greeted by Bumi the head coach and owner of the gym. Settling on to a bench Bumi came from behind and placing a hand on Tophs shoulder making her turns her head.

"See that guy there" Bumi pointed toward a well built man in a suit. "That there is the-"

"boulder" Toph finished his sentence. Bumi nodded with a smirk on he's face.

"Hear hes here as a scout for Xin Fu" tophs eyes widen and her breath hitched.

"Now don't get so nervous" Bumi left laughing his head off.

Toph gulped and sighed. Xin Fu was the promoter of World Rumble tournaments and its tophs dream to be part of that world and if she does succeed in getting the contract she can finally leave the hood and live a better life with Katara and her gran-gran and maybe her brother.

Finishing with her hand wrap Bumi called her in to the ring with another pupil. Toph knew right away that he was her opponent. Jumping in to the ring Bumi sized the two. The guys around the gym laughed and snickered at the difference at the two.Some didn't even bother laughing cause some knew how strong the two was and don't dare imposed.

"Alright now kiddo this here is your chance" Bumi whispered. Toph nodded. Both took their stances. Toph thought of Kataras face and threw the first punch.

--

Katara gathered dirty clothes of tophs and hers as well. Grabbing Tophs jeans she noticed a letter in the back pocket.

--

Toph blocked the high kick.

--

The letter was addressed to Toph from her mother.

--

Toph upper cutted the guy right in the jaw.

--

Katara rubbed her neck as she read the letter read the letter and sighed. Ever since Toph left home her mom kept sending her letter to come home and Toph would always ignores them and threw them away.

--

Toph did an Ariel spin kick the guy in the face. Bumi who was with the Boulder both nodded at the last move looking impressed. As the fight continue on the Boulder took out he's phone and dialed a number. Sokka noticed that and nudged Aang to look over. Both looked at each other and knew what was going to happen. Toph threw the final blow and knocked the guy down. Toph stared down at the man with a smirk on her face. The guys cheered to the winner and maybe to a new member of the World Rumble.

--

Evening rolled around, but for Toph it went by too fast. After sparring with 5 guys after her big fight she was tired as hell. Now waiting outside for Sokka and Aang who was still inside, Toph just watched as the sun went down.

As Sokka dropped off Toph at the corner from the house. He turn the car around to drive Aang home in the opposite direaction. Katara constantly look out the door for any sign of Toph. As Toph walked up to the house sore as ever. Inside the house the phone rang and Katara answered it.

"Hello"

"Yes this is Xin Fu of WR is Toph available"

"um.." katara look out the door and toph was in view. "yes hold on a minute" Tophs head shot up when she notice Katara came out of the house with the phone in her hands.

"Toph its Xin Fu and hes looking for you" Toph could tell there was excitement in her voice. Taking the phone, Toph took a deep breath.

"Hello"

"Yes hello Toph right?"

"Yes"

"Well heard about your fight and your skills in the ring from my scout and maybe we can talk more at next weeks audition is that alright?"

"Yes that's fine "Toph laughed nervously. Xin Fu chuckled at Tophs responds

"Alright then we'll keep in touch"

"Right bye" Toph hung up and flashed a huge smile at Katara who smiled back.

"I did it. I might get in" Katara squeal and jumped on to Toph causing her to drop her bag. Holding on to katara like this she could almost break out into tears of joy as her life just got better as a huge opportuniy window came flying at her.

* * *

Ok if any of you readers had seen the video you know i made some changes but i made is fit. so review and I might in furture reference I might post shorts like this based off a music video. if the music is good and has a really good story line and if i can fit it in an anime or anything it might have a chance who knows.

For the changes in the vid

1)trey skip work/ tophs goes to work

2)trey walks /tophs in a car

AND the BIG change

Trey have his music

Toph have her fighting. Oh and tophs story about leaving home. thats my idea.


End file.
